


Dragon ball z/super challenge shota god of destruction x harem

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Action/Adventure, Challenges, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Harem, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shotacon, Shotaxharem - Freeform, god of destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok so here's a dragon ball z shota x harem challenge for everyone so please give it a chance and check it out.Please leave a comment if you accept the challenge.
Relationships: Harem - Relationship, Shotaxharem - Relationship
Collections: Dragon Ball Z





	Dragon ball z/super challenge shota god of destruction x harem

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see someone accept my challenge and if your interested in checking out my other challenges then go check them out.

Ok so here's the challenge.

Ok so you adorable shota was chosen by Zeno who saw great potential in you to become a new god of destruction and decided to have one of the other gods of destruction take you as there apprentice, and that god was Beerus and you meet him and becomes friends with everyone in universe 7 and captures the hearts of multiple women who becomes your lovers and brides who can't get enough of you and wants nothing more than to be bred by you and bear your child. And together with everyone you train together and griw stronger together while starting a family and take on the other warriors of other universes in the tournament of power to show how powerful you've become. 

Ok so you can choose up to 5 to 10 lovers to be the shota lovers and brides and and you must make equal amounts of moments between the shota and his lovers ok. You must decide if you are ether a human or saiyan or neko ok.

If you choose human he will learn kaioken x20 and ultra instinct ok.

If you choose neko he will learn ultra instinct ok.

If you choose saiyan he will learn super saiyan 1,2,3,4 and super saiyan god and super saiyan Rose ok. But won't learn super saiyan god and super saiyan Rose until the tournament of power ok.


End file.
